<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind The Market by onegoldpiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239153">Behind The Market</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece'>onegoldpiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since you came back to Miyagi. Having to move back in with your parents definitely sucks, and the job search isn't going great. </p><p>A new guy won't solve all of your problems. But, he does have some pull at Karasuno, where you're looking to teach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s), Ukai Keishin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud, constant squeaking paraded around every corner of the gymnasium. The boys on the court grew more restless as the late August wind started creeping in.</p><p><br/>
“Sensei, what’s the problem?” Coach Ukai shifted his weight and loosened his arms slightly, though they were wrapped considerably tight in front of his chest.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not sure. The janitor is usually here with a broom and an iron fist by now,” Takeda said, one eyebrow raised. He dipped out of the gym’s wide double doors, but hustled right back in.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t see him. But I do think it’d be wise to turn in for today.”</p><p><br/>
Ukai nodded in agreement. “Shimizu-san, could you?”</p><p><br/>
The girl nodded and clapped louder than every squeak and spike in the room.</p><p><br/>
“Ha! You just jumped higher than Shoyo, huh, Takeda-san?” Ukai smiled and the timid teacher placed his palm on the back of his neck, smiling shyly. The high school volleyball team noticed Kiyoko right away and began to find stray balls and take down the net.</p><p><br/>
“When this gym is clean, we’ll meet here in ten,” the coach turned away to walk out of the double doors.</p><p><br/>
Twelve voices answered, “Right!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As fall approaches, the nights grow colder, quicker. You look at the street sign to your right: "Igu." It’s across from a small bread market, now closed for the night. The only light on the small stone intersection comes from a dim one hanging beside the vending machine, directly on the corner next to the store. </p><p>The bus stop should be up ahead. You look down and grab a wrinkled cardigan from inside your cramped shoulder bag, but some loose papers fall out and onto the street. Your application, resume, and cover letter. All given back to you at the end of your interview. </p><p>The papers fly away in the brisk August wind, and you let them. </p><p>You fix your bag and check behind your shoulder, out of habit. There wasn’t anyone else around, but it’s been a while since you’ve trailed these streets.<br/>
Something’s keeping you from moving on. Your loafers, professional, but not so stylish, refuse to move. Your legs take note and do the same. You want to run away from Karasuno, for good, but you can’t. </p><p>It’s easier to wallow for a bit. Besides, when you get home, you’ll have to start looking for more interviews, anyway. </p><p>You sigh heavily, noting the subtle winds briskly hitting the tip of your nose and the back of your knees. You slump over to the vending machine, but check the time on your phone first. Eight p.m… you weighed the pros and cons and got an iced coffee anyway. </p><p>The flickering light is enough to make you oblivious to any earthly duties. Like catching your bus, or even checking to see if there’s another coming tonight. </p><p>You park on the bench across from the vending machine and fixate on the small light, going in and out. The wind picks up a bit, just for a moment, and slightly opens the screen door in front of the market. This town really was small. Smaller than you remembered. </p><p>You hear a familiar scraping sound, and look over to see your papers from before. The wind was finally carrying them away, out of sight completely. You sigh once more and pull out your emergency cigarettes. You couldn’t help it — life is short, and you were sad. Plus, it’s been a while (Unfortunately, this was your mindset every time you smoked one).</p><p>In between dropping the box of matches and burning the tip of your hair by accident, you successfully manage to light a match. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The match flies out of your hand and onto the street. <i>Hmph.</i> </p><p>Past the intersection to your left, you see a man waving some papers in the air. He’s tall, with a slender frame, with long hair pulled back with a thin headband. </p><p>“Are these yours?” he yelled. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Thanks,” you answer. You were certain he could hear you, and you thought him yelling was a little silly. You could see his face just fine.<br/>
He started walking with a spring in his step, and you couldn’t help but look down and away while he did. You hid the cigarette inside your sleeve. You brought your knees in closer, and secured your bag again. </p><p>Once he made it to the bench, the flick light was a bit much. You couldn’t help but hyper-fixate on it, wondering if it’s always been that bright. You hoped you looked ok.</p><p>He seemed to tower over you, so you stood up quickly. He didn’t get shorter. Plus, he was good looking. He hesitated before handing the papers back to you. Suddenly, he jerked backwards.</p><p>“Y/n?” he asked. </p><p>“What?” you scrunched your eyebrows together. “My name is y/n. Is something wrong?” His expression worried you. After all, your name was written all over the papers he held tight in his hands. </p><p>“It’s me! Keishin! Ukai!”</p><p>Your eyes popped. </p><p>“Keishin Ukai?” Oh, no. “I’m so embarrassed.” You looked at him, top to bottom. He did the same to you. You both stepped back. Your face felt hot.<br/>
“You have hair,” you said, giggling. His face turned beet red, and he smiled. His big brown eyes and goofy outfit made you feel like you were back in high school. </p><p>Keishin clutched your resume in his big hands, which you noticed were dry and full of calluses.</p><p> “Karasuno?” he asked as he looked at your application again, setting a pensive hand underneath his chin, where there was just a hint of stubble.</p><p>“Hey, no, it’s nothing,” you swiped at Keishin but he stepped back. </p><p>“Are you teaching there now?” he asked. You stepped to him hard and took back the documents. Your face was hot as you carelessly stuffed them into your bag. When you looked up, he had another goofy grin on his face. </p><p>“It’s none of your business,” you turn away once again, and nonchalantly sip your iced coffee. </p><p>You thought the worst was over. You ran into four of your old teachers during your interview and even your ex’s baby sister, who wasn’t a baby anymore. She recognized you right away. She asked you how Tokyo was. That stung. Now, you run into Ukai, approximately 10 minutes after almost breaking down. </p><p>“Okay, y/n-chan. Are you… staying in town?” Keishin asked. You grab your left arm and hold onto it tightly. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m staying with my parents for now,” you admit, looking down at his red and white sneakers. </p><p>“Can I give you a ride?” </p><p>You pause for a moment and consider him. He’s not the same kid he was, constantly joking around, or the opposite, consumed by his own ego. </p><p>“Hm, are you sure you’re Keishin?” you smirk and finally let up a little. The air around you two softened as he led you to his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You haven’t heard anything from Karasuno or Ukai. One more sleep and it’ll be four days since you sat in Keishin’s passenger seat. You’ve been brushing it off like it’s not bothering you, but now you were overthinking the entire interaction. He looked so different and mature, and you had a lot more in common than you thought. Your resume was at the back of your mind. </p><p>He didn’t work at the school, but he mentioned a teacher who would probably vouch for you if you met. You exchanged numbers, and he said he’d let you know. </p><p>But now you needed answers to stop the toxic thought factory that was becoming your mind. Although the clock said eleven p.m., you weren’t tired, just restless. Returning home and adjusting from city life had its pros and cons, of course. The pros were mostly food related. You missed your parents’ cooking, and it didn’t cost a dime. Always having breakfast, lunch, and dinner was a luxury you seldom got as a student. </p><p>But there was always something going on in the city. Between parties, clubs, schoolwork, and friends, the boredom washing over you in Miyagi left just a twinge of regret. </p><p>There were too many half-baked thoughts coursing through your mind to really concentrate on one, so you followed your instincts and decided to get some answers. </p><p>Sakanoshita Market would be closing soon. It was less than ten minutes away, an especially quick bus ride since it was late at night. However, it was Saturday, so the bus itself was a bit crowded. </p><p>You got off the bus a half of a block away and walked as slowly as possible, taking in the nice night. The streets were hosting a lingering few, all soaking up the remnants of summer. </p><p>You thought about how you used to avoid this corner store like the plague. Ukai-kun and his teammates would notoriously gather here, and you remember them being so tall and big. You wondered what exactly made them feel so untouchable — was it just because they were athletes? </p><p>That wouldn’t be the case anymore. No, you needed his help, no matter what happened the other night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Repressing your nerves, you stand still across the street from the market, checking out the situation before diving head first.</p><p>The sign still says “open,” but there’s no one inside. Suddenly fueled with some mischievous adrenaline, you decide to take him by surprise. </p><p>Your shoes click on the stone street as you strut confidently. You open the door and a high pitched bell sounds above you. You look around, taking in the contents of the store, but you can’t see or hear anyone. You scrunch your nose and head to the candy aisle. Instinctively picking up your go-to candy, you open them up and help yourself, while waiting for assistance at the counter. </p><p>You take a peek around the register. There’s a pack of cigarettes resting next to a pack of gum, a large cup of coffee, and a dog-eared copy of some thick book about leadership. You grin. </p><p>“Ah! Hey! Y/n-san!” Like a confused golden retriever, Ukai crashes into the market from the back entrance, smelling like smoke and half-hazardly tying his apron back on. </p><p>You watched him with curious eyes as he chaotically settled in behind the counter. You took note of his movements as he shoved everything in sight into a single drawer below him, finally stopping to face you. He tucked his hair behind his ears as if to motion to go on.</p><p>You blushed as soon as he had your full attention. </p><p>“Hi! I, uh, I’m going to pay for these,” you said as you swallowed the last piece of candy in the bag. </p><p>“And I’m charging you for whatever else you swiped while I was gone,” he said with a small smirk. You tried to stop from blushing anymore, but had a feeling that only made your cheeks a deeper shade of red. </p><p>You stuck your tongue out and winked. “You can’t prove anything. And if I'm right, you’ve never once taken that thing down to watch the tape.” You pointed in the corner to the security camera. You made him laugh. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right, I would never bother.” </p><p>You fiddled with your candy bag as your plan quickly flew out the window. </p><p>“Is... that all for you tonight?” he asked, his brown eyes totally focused on you, his eyebrow raised, waiting for more. </p><p>You shook your head and handed him the empty wrapper. “Can you toss this for me?” He rolled his eyes and obliged as you shifted your weight, tucking your hands behind your back.</p><p>“Did you happen to pass my resume onto that teacher at Karasuno?” you asked quietly. Ukai looked at you, this time with a look of genuine confusion. </p><p>“Huh?” he said. </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean, ‘huh?’ You said you could ask a Karasuno faculty member to put a good word in for me! I'm really counting on this, you know!” you said, your voice raised. Realizing how loud you were, you took a small step back.</p><p>“Oh...oh,” Keishin leaned forward on the counter and rested his hand underneath his chin. He slowly stood back up and looked at you thoughtfully. “I think I know what happened. I forgot.” </p><p>You twitched. </p><p>“What?” you said. </p><p>His shoulders dropped, followed by his head. He bowed to you, which took you by surprise. </p><p>“Y/n-san, I’m so sorry. I was a bit distracted, uh, since,” he stood up tall and awkwardly looked to the side. You gulped and felt the hair on your arms raise a little, but kept looking at Keishin in discontent.</p><p>“I would have reminded you,” you said. Your expression lightened, victim to his genuine pout. </p><p>He looked up at you with big, puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“So, that’s the reason you came here? The job?” he asked, elongating his words. </p><p>The question stumped you, and you felt your confidence unravel the more time you spent on the other side of the counter. </p><p>“I was going to text you,” he said abruptly. </p><p>“Oh,” you answered. <i>Fuck.</i> Your plan was coming undone, but at least you had your answer about Karasuno. You would have to remind him. You reached into your pockets to dig out some spare change. “I’ll pay for these now.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, it’s on me. After all, I might’ve completely ruined your chances of ever getting another job,” he joked (you hoped). He was half-joking, though, since you still felt an air of sadness in his demeanor. </p><p>You smiled. “Thanks, so I’ll see you around, then.” You waved and turned towards the door. </p><p>“Uh,” Ukai spurted out some noise that made you look. With a curious expression on his face, he hopped over the counter and flipped the store sign, closing the market. </p><p>You stopped breathing as he stood over you. He shut off the above lights, and it took a second to adjust. You looked up at Ukai, who was lit from only the line of vending machines and outdoor street lamps. </p><p>You hoist yourself up onto your tiptoes and throw your arms around Ukai’s strong neck. He instinctively catches you, wrapping his arms around your entire torso, lifting you off the ground. Your lips meet, both of your faces radiating heat. As if you’re trying to memorize the other’s lips, the kiss is long and deep, but neither of you try to pierce through. His strong hold on you forces your fingers into his hair, wanting to get even closer. </p><p>You pull away slowly and look into his eyes; kind, with hints of something entirely unique to Ukai. </p><p>He didn’t lower you. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d do that again,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You denied his offer to drive you home again, fearing what you would do in that situation for a second time. Besides, you could’ve floated home on the endorphin highway. But, you settled on having Ukai walk you to the bus station. </p><p>You wanted him to kiss you before you had got on, but he only patted you on the back. When you got home and settled in for the night, the reality of the situation set in. You were falling for someone who, in all actuality, is not on the same level as you. </p><p>You rolled over and gripped your blanket, as if to shoo those thoughts away. </p><p>Seeing Ukai again was unexpected. You weren’t friends in high school. In fact, he told you he felt volleyball robbed him of some of those years. You said you remembered those rumors about his grandfather, but sensed it was a touchy subject. He kept asking you questions, anyway, and you didn’t mind giving him answers. In such a short car ride home, you were making each other belly laugh, reflect, and inspire. </p><p>When you had reached your house, you gave back his phone after putting your number in. He took your hand, slightly, as if by accident, but you both lingered. It felt so natural to do what you did next, which was reach over and kiss him confidently. You still don’t know what exactly compelled you. Even now, looking back, it was as if a microscopic string pulled you both into the center, meeting just above the console. </p><p>After all, he was the one to grab hold of your face, keep you there, and answer your kiss with another one, just as deep but longer than the first, never trying to forge ahead. He gave you one more quick, soft kiss before you exited the car. </p><p>Neither of you said a word to each other after that, until tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late August heat raged as you sat unbothered indoors. It was the afternoon after your second kiss with Keishin, and you hoped he remembered to pass along that important message to the school. You decided that if you hadn’t heard back by tonight, you’d text him.</p><p>Some fresh cut watermelon and a chilled glass of water distracts you as your phone lays face down on the table. You purposefully watched it, however, to see when the screen lit up from below. Working through your snack you were beginning to lose hope, and when you finished the melon, you felt worse than before. </p><p>Sulking, you head back to your room, you hear your phone ding in your pocket. You  yanked your phone out and looked at a message from an unknown number. Opening the message with fervor you scan it and pause only to jump up and down. The email, from a teacher named Ittetsu Takeda, is interested in meeting you to learn more about your situation. </p><p>You replied at once, and shortly after had plans to stop by Karasuno around 6 p.m. With a few hours to get ready, you took your time and dressed casually, but still professional considering the circumstances. </p><p>Your heart did a few skips before you left the house. You decided to take the bus again, wondering if Ukai would offer you a third ride home. </p><p>The day was about to succumb to night as you carefully walked outside of the high school. You took a moment to remember what youth felt like, standing in the grass at your old high school. </p><p>Following the faint sounds of shouts and frenzied footsteps, you spot an open gym in the distance. On a closer look, you find wide double doors leading into what looks like a volleyball practice. You blushed, realizing Ukai was probably right inside. </p><p>You watch from outside since you notice the activity slow down. When the court is almost empty, you walk inside. </p><p>Twelve young boys were all huddled together in one group that you couldn’t see through the double doors. You were wrong about the court being empty. </p><p>One seemed to notice you, staring slightly in a confused state, and once you curled your mouth upwards into a friendly smile, his face jumped. </p><p>“Girl!” </p><p>All twelve eyes were on you now, and two others. A young man about your age attending to some paperwork by the bench and a young woman. </p><p>“Oi! Y/n-san! Ok, students! Great practice! Coach Ukai will be back tomorrow!” the young man announced. </p><p>The last string of his words choked you. Ukai-kun wasn’t here today.</p><p>The boys straggled into the locker rooms, two boys still gazing at you while doing so. You braced yourself to greet Takeda-san.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry y/n i never want u to suffer i promise there is GOOD coming :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that sounds awesome. Cheers!” </p><p>Two beer bottles clinked — a little too hard — and you downed a little too much of whatever beer was on tap. After all, you weren’t paying. </p><p>“I can’t believe I ran into you here. What a small world,” you said, letting your inhibitions hang low in the dim lit corner sushi bar. <i>Stop flirting. </i></p><p>“Me too! I can’t believe you recognized me, y/n-san.” </p><p>This was bad, but what did you expect? Run-ins like were more than normal in a city-adjacent life, and this was the first time you’d gone out on a whim. </p><p>“I should be saying that to you…” your hand propped your chin up as you really took him in. Blonde dye job, tall and slender with a solid show of arm muscle, Yūsuke Takinoue only reminded you of someone else. </p><p>In your weakened state, having come to the realization that you’d been blown off by Ukai, you strolled right around the corner to treat yourself. After all, Takeda Sensei was extremely helpful. After hitting it off, both being English teachers and all, he said to try again with the information that one of the teachers in his department is still searching for a replacement after the birth of their child. </p><p>Three bottles of cheap beer down, your finger nearly slipped into yours and Ukai’s messages when the spitting image of the man walked in, recognizing your face immediately. </p><p>“What do you mean? Of course! You were definitely one of the cutest girls in our grade,” he said casually, lifting his own bottle to his lips. You did the same to cover up your own embarrassed expression. </p><p>“Please, I think the only time we ever spoke was at that big graduation party,” you said, reminiscing. </p><p>“I remember. You know, despite all the,” he paused to catch your attention to imitate smoking a joint, puffing in subtly then cracking a smile.  </p><p>Even if it was false, Yūsuke was much more confident than Ukai. He was charming and easy to converse with, but the faint tug at the back of your throat kept reminding you of him. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, I’m no stranger to that,” you confessed, eyeing the last of your sushi roll before leaning in to take the final bite. Your lips curled as you swallowed, feeling Yūsuke’s eyes on you. </p><p>“Stop,” you laughed. </p><p>“What! That looks good. I would order but I’m waiting on someone. Oh! Ukai Keishin, from high school. We still hang out all the time. Please stay! Definitely stay.”</p><p>You put on your very best mask. </p><p>“I think I remember him! But it’s getting late and I was here before you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” </p><p>The chair beneath you made an unfortunate sound as you rose, grabbing your belongings with haste. </p><p>“Oh,” Yūsuke’s voice dropped as he mimicked you, rising and stunning you with his height. “Want to exchange numbers? You said you just moved back here, we can get another drink sometime.” </p><p>Yūsuke held his phone out, other hand hidden deep in his front pocket. It took you no time at all to text yourself from his phone and agree, even if it was false. </p><p>Though it was awkward, you were glad Yūsuke let in on Ukai’s whereabouts. The flirting was more than welcome, being seemingly led on wasn’t very becoming of you. He was right about one thing, you did just move out here. Having friends wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.</p><p>Buzzed from good conversation, a close call, and a new job opportunity, you settled into bed quite nicely. The alcohol aided your usual restless legs, head blank besides Yūsuke’s many shameless compliments, you just missed the tandem texts, illuminating the ceiling in blue light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>